Disguised as Santa
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: “Tell me the story of how you and Daddy got together.” I replied eagerly. My mother turned around, with her tired eyes lit up like Christmas lights.. I have always noticed my father’s deep affection towards her - I wasn’t blind. I was fourteen. -d


Disguised as Santa  
  
By  
  
Jennifer  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys my friend was talking about writing a story called Kissing Santa (one shot Harry Potter fic) and that's where I got this idea. Told from their kids' point of view. You know the ship. ;-)  
  
---  
  
"Tell me a story, Mom." I announced one Saturday afternoon.  
  
My Mother sighed, closed her book and took off her glasses she was wearing. She was an aged woman of 42, and her tired eyes gazed at me.  
  
"Holly, does it have to be now? I'm at a good part of the book." My mother said.  
  
"Tell me the story of how you and Daddy got together." I replied eagerly.  
  
My mother turned around, with her tired eyes lit up like Christmas lights. I have always noticed my father's deep affection towards her - I wasn't blind. I was fourteen.  
  
My mother smiled warmly at me and leaned back on the couch. I scooted over closer as Mom conjured two glasses of hot cocoa and began the story.  
  
"Well, once upon a time.." She began.  
  
---  
  
"Well at least NEWTS are finally over, eh? What did you get on answer 40, you know the one on how to cure depression? I put the Anti Depression potion. I also explained how to make it. I was going to put-" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, we don't want to know the answers! We're content with just the fact that it's over!" Ron exclaimed and joined Harry in laughter.  
  
Hermione frowned at Ron and Harry and shook her head. She began to walk forward faster.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, catching up with her. "We were only joking. But don't you think we can just celebrate for once? How about me and you, a midnight kitchen raid, what do you think?"  
  
Hermione felt her heart melt. She pretended to be considering it, but there was no considering needed. A midnight kitchen raid, just the two of them? The answer was so obvious that she should've just written it on her head.  
  
"Of course." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well. Then it's a date. I'll meet you at the fireplace at 12:00, okay?" said Harry.  
  
Ron caught up with him at this time and they walked off, chattering something about Qudditch. Hermione stood rooted to her spot. 'Well. Then it's a date." Echoed through her head the rest of the day and she felt like she was floating several inches above the ground. She fluttered back towards the portrait hole.  
  
---  
  
"After that date, your father asked me out 2 weeks later. I was the happiest I could be. We went out for the rest of the year, and I went off to college. We drifted apart. I was awfully sad without him. I had grown to love him at Hogwarts.It wasn't until a year later I went to a party in London did I meet him again." My mother got a faraway look in her eye and chuckled. "Boy was that the most unexpected meeting I'll ever have."  
  
---  
  
Hermione stood, getting ready for a party she was going to. Her hair was pinned up with bobby pins, and a bit of magic. She wore a frilly red skirt with a matching sweater and a green shirt. She was going to a Christmas party with her friend and she wanted to look perfect. Slipping on her green heels, she called to her roommate.  
  
"Do I look alright?" She shouted.  
  
Her roommate, Ashley, poked her head out of her room. She shook her head.  
  
"Do I look that bad?" Hermione said, self-consciousness taking over.  
  
"No it's not that. It's this." Ashley stepped out, revealing the same exact outfit. Her and Hermione burst into laughter.  
  
Pulling out her wand, Hermione reversed the colors of Ashley's outfit. "There," She said, "All better." She snapped her fingers and Disappaparated.  
  
---  
  
The party was in full swing by the time Hermione got there. Ashley soon Apparated beside her.  
  
"Looks like this is going to be fun, eh?" She said, grinning. "Ooo..I'll be right back." She said winking and heading towards a cute boy.  
  
Hermione chuckled and caught someone dressed up as Santa staring at her. Hermione blushed and hid her face and when she looked back, he was gone.  
  
Hermione danced all night, laughing and smiling, but throughout the night she kept on just * feeling * somebody looking at her. But every time she turned around to look, no one was there but her friends.  
  
Finally Hermione was tired, and she wanted to go. She was about to get ready to get her coat when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
It was the guy dressed up as Santa.  
  
"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, not falling for any of these lame tricks he might have.  
  
An obviously disguised, yet familiar voice said, "Can I talk to you outside? I promise I won't do anything to you."  
  
Hermione was wary, but something inside of her brain said to trust this man. He obviously needed to tell her something, so she reluctantly went. Grabbing her coat, she headed out the door after him.  
  
He took her hand and led her towards door. He led her farther up the street, all the while clinging her hand. Finally he stopped, and reached into his pocket and produced a wand.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hermione exclaimed. "How in God's name do you know I'm a witch? You're a stalker! Get away from me!" Hermione turned to run, but his hand firmly grasped her arm.  
  
"Let go of me! You're hurting me." Hermione said, stomping her foot.  
  
"Hermione stop! Don't you recognize me? I thought even through this disguise and the disguised voice, surely you'd recognize me!"  
  
Hermione stopped struggling. She turned around and stared at this man, this man that was dressed up as Santa. Quickly casting a Disillusionment Charm, this man pocketed the wand. He pulled off the beard and emerald eyes, through glasses, stared at Hermione, fearing what might come next.  
  
"H-Harry? W-Where's your glasses?" Hermione asked stupidly.  
  
"I couldn't wear them tonight. I had to wear these Santa glasses." He pulled them off the bridge of his nose.  
  
"B-but why are dressed as Santa?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, that's a long story." He said, sitting down on the ledge.  
  
Hermione spread out her arms. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "After..After you and me broke up, I moved in with a couple of guys. Ron was one of them, along with a couple guys from work. Well one of the guys was going out with Ashley, your roommate. One time she came over, but Thomas, my roommate, wasn't going to be there for a while. So I started talking to her and she explained about herself, about her living conditions, for example. When she said that she lived with a girl named Hermione, I asked her if it was you. I asked her not to tell you about meeting me. Then she called me up a few weeks ago and said that I was going to be at a party. So I dressed up as Santa. And here we are."  
  
---  
  
"And here we are." My mother finished. "We went out for a year before he proposed to me." She stuck out her hand, showing me the ring. A gold band with a single, humongus diamond on it. Emeralds dotted the band.  
  
"After we got married, we had you. And here you are. Our pride and joy." She gave me a hug just as Daddy entered the room, home from work.  
  
"Where are my two best girls at?" He yelled.  
  
I ran into his arms, Mom following me.  
  
"Hello darling," He said with as much love in his eyes as he has had for his entire life.  
  
"Hello Harry." My mom said with just as much emotion.  
  
I left them alone and gazed up at the Christmas tree in the living room. Maybe I'll find love like that one day. I really hoped I could find a relationship like Mom and Daddy's.  
  
After all, a girl can dream, right? 


End file.
